


The Confession

by ShinyHalo115



Series: Desires of the Galaxy [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Aphra Ahsoka and Sabine mention, Batuu, Chiss purring, Erotica, F/M, Holocron, Not Canon Compliant, Not Legends Compliant, Porn With Backstory, Post-Star Wars: Rebels, Secret Relationship, Talking During Sex, Thrawn is also mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHalo115/pseuds/ShinyHalo115
Summary: Eli reacts to Ar'alani almost dying on Batuu to retrieve a Holocron.





	1. Chapter 1

    Ar'alani's quick walking echoed in the white hallway, aggravated that the mission on Batuu did not go as planned. The last time she was there, she was a Navigator and Thrawn had insisted she remained in the ship during his unauthorized mission. Her resentment at being left behind had turned into fear of being left alone and not knowing what was happening. This time she did not let history repeat itself.

    They had to fight not only to take the Holocron from the pirates, but they also had to contend with a Force-using Togruta and a Mandalorian who were also trying to take it.  In the end, it was all for naught because the Holocron the pirates stole was a fake.  One of them claimed "that bitch Aphra" must've double-crossed them.  If there is a real one with the ability to locate Jedi -including Thrawn's captor -it could be anywhere.

    She turned to her right and the automatic doors opened.  Eli, who had also been a protege of Thrawn, was sitting with an elbow on his desk and his palm on his forehead.  When he arrived in Chiss space many years ago, she didn't know what to make of the human Thrawn had sent them, but she had grown to appreciate his tactics and insights.  The doors closed behind her.  

    "I understand how you are feeling," she said.  "We finally had a good chance to find Thrawn, only for us to be left disappointed." 

    "Admiral!" Eli stood up and walked to her.

    "I'm going to order Car'das to-"

    Ar'alani inhaled and her red eyes widened.  Eli was holding her!  She lifted her arms at the elbows but did not hug him back.  Her whole body was completely aware of him and wanted her to do more, but now was not the time to think about her fantasies.  

    "I saw you almost die," he said.  "How often is it that someone survives falling off a bridge into a moving river?  It was lucky thing that pirate happened to have his gun in the stun setting."

    "Being in the Defense Fleet sometimes involve risking your life," she said.  "This time the Warrior protected me so that I can complete my mission.  I don't mind risking my life if it means finding Thrawn or protecting my people, which in my mind is the same goal."

    "It matters to me!  Ar'alani, I...."  He shifted to look at her. Did he notice her heart beating faster?  "I want to be with you, not just as a fellow comrade, but as something more."

    The edges of her mouth lifted up, she rested her forehead against his and curled her arms so her hands were on his upper back.  "Do you really want me, or is it a translation mistake?"  

    "I do.  When I first arrived and saw your holo-image, I thought you were the sexiest woman I ever laid eyes on, and spending time with you makes me feel happy.  I want a relationship."  

    She shifted to fully see his face.  "I should warn you, the Chiss may be people of ice, but we have fire underneath.  I may be too much for you."

    Eli smiled.  "I feel like playing with fire.  Ar'alani I desire you so much I want to have sex with you on the desk, regulations be damned."

    "I would rather do it in the bedroom."  Even though they were breaking a serious rule, she didn't share has complete dismissal of protocol.  

    "The bedroom it is.  What else would you like?"

    She tilted her head sideways and kissed him.  Their tongues were dancing and his arousal was evident.  The moan coming out of his chest was music to her ears.  She gently bit his bottom lip before pulling away.

    "I intend on making it very clear what I like. I'm also curious to know what you desire."

    "I desire to remove your clothes, kiss you all over, and make love to you all night.  Right.  Now."

    He bent down and picked her up so her legs were straddled around his waist, and started walking to the camouflaged door which lead to his bedroom.  He pinned her against the wall while he placed his right hand on the security device.  

    "I love your smell," he said, "I can't wait to put my face between your legs and taste you."

    The door opened and they went in.  


	2. Chapter 2

   Eli lowered her to the edge of the bed onto her back.  She was going to pull him closer so they could be chest to chest, but caressing her breasts is a better idea.  

   "Clothes are in the way," she said.

   "I agree."

   He lifted his shirt off above his head.  Whatever he was doing to stay in shape was working, and the black tattoo on his tan skin with the intricate pattern on his left shoulder and upper arm added sex appeal.

   She sat up to take off her uniform blouse and laid down as he took her pants off before removing his own.  His erection was very satisfying to see.  "Touch me my dear," she said.

   Eli placed his mouth on her breasts, alternating between the two of them while his hands caressed her thighs.  One of her hands was in his brown hair and another on his muscular back.  He moved his mouth down her body until both her hands were on his head, which was between her legs.

   "Oh Goddess!" she exclaimed in her native language.  She reached above her head and bundled the white blankets in her hands.  "I can't wait anymore, get inside me Vanto."

   He moved up to kiss her mouth again before moving into a somewhat vertical position to her.  After years of going without sex, it felt so wonderful when he entered her that she gasped.  With her hands above her head, his thrusts made her breasts move.  Eli leaned down closer with a grin.

   "I want to-"  _thrust_ "take you-"  _thrust_ "from behind-"  _thrust_ "my Snow Rose."

   "Good idea, my hands are getting tired from gripping the sheets."

   Eli pulled out and she quickly moved to the center of the bed, close to the top, getting on all fours with her knees spread, very eager for him to resume.

   The mattress dipped as he got behind her, his fingers moving along her genitals made her more aware of how wet she was.

   "Is this your vagina?" he said.

   "Yes."  Did human women have their vaginas in a different place?

   Eli placed his hands on the place where her thighs connected to her body and she inhaled with anticipation when the tip of his cock was at her entrance, and moaned at the feeling of him stretching her.

   "Gods Ar'alani" - "Those sounds you make" - "are driving" - "me wild."

   "I want you to be wild."

   "Good" - "cause I'm gonna" - "work your" - "tight" - "pussy" - "Admiral."  

   "Oh yes!"

   She lifted her hands to the shelf on the wall above the bed, her breasts moving with each thrust, until Eli reached up and massaged both of them.

   "Ohhh," she responded.

   "Do you like that?"

   "Yes, I love it when they're played with."

   "They're so touchable" - "Your whole body" - "is so touchable" - "I need to face you again."

   Eli pulled out and she quickly got onto her back with her legs spread.  He laid down, kissing her hard while entering.

   "Faster Eli," she said.  He continued until he made a final thrust and ohhhed.  After taking a couple breaths he moved lower to pleasure her genitals with he mouth until she arched her head back and made a louder "Ohhh."

   They held each other afterwards, kissing and moving hands across the other person's skin.

   "Why did you call me Snow Rose?" she said.

   "On my world there is a rose that always blooms, even when it's dark and cold, and it reminds me of you."

   "You flatter me Vanto."

   She laid down her head on his chest, feeling very happy and content, making her chest rumble.  Would they have time for a round two before she was due on the bridge?

   "Is that-are you...purring?"

   "Yes, this is what Chiss do after sex."

   "I like it."  


End file.
